


Castiel's Dream.

by LittleWolfcat



Series: Top Castiel. [3]
Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel's Dreaming, Castiel's POV, Dream Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, season 11 spn spoilers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/pseuds/LittleWolfcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is dreaming,  he thinks he knows who the dream is with but he can't see anything but he doesn't know where he is, even when he wakes up. SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> side notes Un-beta's wrote this in like three days, if anything needs fixing inbox me!  
> Also kudos and comments are much loved! a little nervous about posting this!, I haven't Un-beta's wrote this in like three days, if anything needs fixing inbox me!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/destielsuperfanfic find me on tumblr!

Opening his eyes, he blinks, trying to focus his vision, blurred green eyes stared back at him he could feel the heat from the man’s body hovering over him, he reached out to touch the face that he knew belonged to, The man’s face was coming into focus, but everything still felt blurry and out of place. He could feel the man staring at him as if was waiting for something then remembering he slept naked, kicked off the blankets that were covering him. Castiel blinked a few more times then started to pull the face closer to him. He lifted his head closer to the man’s shoulders to smell him, the man smelt of nickel, whisky, and apple’s. He felt the man lift his one leg over sliding on top of him with the other leg moving up to his hips, the man ever so slowly started to roll his own hips on top of Castiel with the man’s penis rubbing along side his own. The man seemed to have a rhythm already set it was slow and gentle, he rolled his hips back and forth and up and down. Castiel could not help himself but curse out loud followed by loud moans into the man’s skin.

As this was happening he was not sure if he was dreaming or not, his thoughts were stopped as the man leaned down and pressed his lips on Castiel’s it was sweet and gentle just like he wanted, he moaned into the other man’s lips. wrapping his arms around the man he slowly feels his way down to his waist and pulls the man down so his is laying on top of Castiel. He can feel his naked skin across his own feeling the man backside he takes his hands and feels his ass, cupping the man’s ass he hears a low moan, hot air comes from his mouth which is invading the inside of his mouth, the man’s tongue licking around his own, sucking his bottom lip, the man flipped Castiel over so he was on top he looked down at the man still not seeing his face clearly but still knowing who it was. 

Castiel now on top of the man, he moved his hands over the front of the man’s body feeling all the scars, from the oldest ones to the newest ones, the ones that were mere scratches, and the ones that left scars he rolled his hips against the man’s penis he started breathing heavier as he did this, Castiel moved his left hand over his skin over his hip bones, rubbing the man back and forth as he was grinding the man in the same rhythm. Kissing the man down his neck he mouthed over his jawline sucking, nipping and licking his way down with one hand rubbing over the man’s now hard cock, he places his hand at the base and works his way up pumping slowly while still sucking at the man’s neck. 

Deep panting, low growl's followed by muffled cursing came from the man underneath him, hitched breaths, hips jerking up into his hand. Castiel’s cock was jerking alongside the man’s cock he took hold of both of their cocks and more huffs and panting came from the man. As he pumped both cock’s together his own sounds of need and want came flying from his mouth. Breathing into the man’s ear he breathed heavily, sucking on his ear and the man shuddered as he was pumping their cock’s he could tell he was getting close. Castiel knew he must have been dreaming. This would never happen not with the one who he wanted it to be with, they would fight and leave, then do it all over again.

 

Just as Castiel was getting close he could tell the man was close as well more cursing and panting. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air it the mixture of the two men together overpowered the room he let the loudest moan come out of him knowing that the man was enjoying this just as much as he was, the man was not pulling him away he was not yelling or fighting him. The lights in the room started to flicker, looking around the room Castiel could see where he was more clearly than the man underneath he could see the brick covered walls, with shelves had framed photo’s the faces were blurred as well. Flickering lights continued as he was looking around the room, the bed they were in was comfortable, and large the blankets were plain brown and white sheets.  
The man underneath him broke his train of thought with a loud growl pulling Castiel to his mouth and pressing his lips onto Castiel’s licking the man’s lips he let go of there cocks, his fingers in the man’s mouth and sucking on them, while doing so the man huffed Castiel’s name  
“ Cas… ppleeasee.” The man panted still with Castiel’s fingers in his mouth. Castiel moved down the bed slightly giving the man room to lift his legs up, he pulled himself up to allow more room. Castiel placed one finger to the man’s hole which was already stretched from his angle he did not need to use his finger. He rubbed the man’s saliva over his cock and pushed in, as he was pushing into the man’s hole he heard the most wonderful whimpers from him. 

Castiel pushed slow and gentle to start, feeling the inside of the man was something he could have never felt before it was warm and tight. Pushing deeper into the man he found the right spot, he picked his pace moving faster, as he moved faster the man began to scream his name. He was loud and overpowering, Castiel could not tell if he was moaning or screaming all the sounds muffled into noise just joyful noise mixed with Castiel’s own growling . He lended down to the man and planted more kisses to his mouth, As he kissed him harder he pounded him even harder hitting his prostate each time.  
Castiel could feel himself hitting his climax, he knew he would not last long not like this, he could feel the man tightening around him, he looked down at the man’s cock it was leaking with pre cum, he knew he was as well hitting his climax at the same time as Castiel. A few more thrusts into the man he could see sticky white cum slowly leaking out of the man’s cock.  
“I’m, I’m cuumm..ing” They both shouted. He felt hot sticky liquid on him, as he felt his release he panted, huffed and moaned as he came, Castiel’s eyes closed so tight he was seeing stars, the world was spinning, he looked down at the man underneath him who was staring right at him with his eye’s rolling back he could feel him thrusting upward at Castiel as more liquid came out of him, he trusted a few more times until everything was gone,. He was no longer hard, he slowly pulled out of the man and flopped beside him he wished he could stand so he could clean himself and the man up but his legs were too weak to stand.  
Castiel’s vision of the man was still blurred, he tried to gain his sight back but nothing would work, he gave up on the matter shortly after. The man placed his arm around Castiel's still breathing heavily, he tried to speak to Castiel but he could hear no words nor could he see the man’s mouth moving. Castiel looked around the room, which had changed during their love making, he was no longer in a bed, the floor was cold and wet, then the man vanished, he was alone he could feel metal bars. He blinked trying to see where the man had gone and why the bed was gone. He could only see himself staring back.


End file.
